1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clean-up equipment of the spraying paint gun, especially relates to a technology of paint solution which could completely clean the inner pipeline of the spraying paint gun after injecting the cleaning-up solvent into the pipeline structure by means of the assembly layout vertically or inclination standing on the pipeline structure of the direct-flowing typed spraying vent or the froze spraying vent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to make the surface color of the objects uniform and beautiful, paint spraying is generally used, wherein the principle of spraying paint utilizes compressed air to thin the paint liquid injected inside the inner pipeline of the spraying paint gun. Next, it ejects the paint from the ejection vent of the spraying paint gun so that it uniformly covers the thinner paint liquid onto the object. However, after using a spraying paint gun there is sometimes a lot of paint liquid residing in the inner pipeline of the spraying paint gun. Incomplete cleaning will cause the paint residue in the spraying paint gun to corrode the inner pipeline of the spraying paint gun, which severely influences the useful life of the spraying paint gun.
The traditional way of cleaning up the spraying paint gun is shown in the FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B) which are both processed inside a container with pipeline structure. FIG. 1(A) shows the clean-up condition of a gravitational spraying paint gun. The way how the gravitational typed spraying paint gun is being cleaning up is first to disassemble the paint can and to proceed cleaning on the ejecting vent hanged below the pipeline structure; before this step, the braking hand of the spraying paint gun is pressed and pulled with the buckle means; besides, on the outside of the paint can and outside the spraying paint gun, the cleaning solvent is injected by the nozzle typed injection head settled on two lateral sides of the pipeline structure; the major drawback of this kind of cleaning is when proceeds cleaning the paint can, the cleaning solvent is easily to eject from the inlet of paint on the paint can which reduces the performance of cleaning solvent so that there requires more cleaning solvent to compromise the insufficiency of the cleaning solvent required by the paint can, which makes the effect of cleaning losing its effect; and due to the limitation of the angle of the gravitational typed spraying paint gun, so on cleaning with fixed typed, it will cause face upward of the gun of the spraying paint which makes the cleaning solvent back-flowing into the edge of the spraying gun due to the influence of the gravity during the process of clean-up the spraying paint gun; during this clean-up status, it will even make the smaller slim inside the gun or other positions untouch the paint polluted which is easily badly influenced for the processing of next spraying paint task; besides, the upper cap of the paint can could not being proceeded cleaning-up inside the container on the same time; FIG. 1(B) is the cleaning condition of the absorb-upward typed spraying paint gun; when it proceeds cleaning using the same container, the paint can is also relieved and hanged above the direct-flowing typed spraying vent below the pipeline structure, whereas after the braking handle of the spraying paint gun is being buckled with the buckle means, the inlet tube of the paint material is covered with the injection vent below the pipeline structure to proceed cleaning; besides, on the outside of the paint can and the spraying paint gun, the cleaning solvent is ejected from the spraying typed ejection vent settled on two lateral sides of the pipeline structure; the main drawback of this kind of cleaning is that it is not easily to be cleaned inside the paint can so the cleaning up could only be proceeded through the cleaning solvent flowing by gravity which way of cleaning could hardly clean the inside surface of the paint can.
Besides, since there is quite difference between the disassembly structure of the gravitational typed spraying paint gun and the absorb upwardly typed spraying paint gun, when they are cleaned, there is height difference between two kinds of the spraying paint gun, so it is not allowed to use the same direct-flowing spraying vent (because the spraying paint gun is required to be cleaned within a specific height range which will reduce the dead angle of cleaning and achieve the cleaning maximum), when proceeds cleaning different kinds of spraying paint gun, the gun should be disassembled and changed into the direct-flowing spraying vent with various height to achieve the required cleaning effect.
From this we know that there still is design insufficiency for the above-mentioned traditional object which is not a perfect design and is in need of improvement urgently.
The inventor of this invention, due to each drawback derived from the above-mentioned traditional spraying paint gun cleaning equipment, thinks to improve it and innovate it and studies for many years and finally he succeeds in completing this cleaning equipment of the spraying paint gun of this invention.